Untitled
by IdontknowwhatIwant
Summary: I wrote this story and hoping to get good reviews. maybe suggestions. its about a girl who has a gift and is still trying to find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

Love. What a stupid word. There was no such thing as love. I could see it in my mother's life. My father had left us when I was only one years old. And since then I had seen every kind of guy enter our front door. Some my age others old enough to be my grandfather. She was the worst love mentor, but still I listened to her. Every night I would see her with someone new and still believed that I had a shot at love, someday.

I wish I could say that I found love, but I didn't. Guys are jerks, they are dumb, and think they can get into every girls pants. The easy girls, and even the ones who claim they are virgin's. I would always think that one day a guy would come to me and then BAM! I would know he was the one. Well, no none of it happened.

Here I was seventeen years old and still had no experience with boys, not even a single kiss, no peck, nothing. How lame. Well there was a reason for it. I had a gift. Not the kind that superheroes have like flying or something. It's a gift that I got when I entered high school. The minute a boy would come to me I could feel and see things he had done and things he was thinking, I could see the future. When it happened for the first time I freaked. It was weird, to know what every guy in the room thought of. At first I thought it was stupid and I didn't want it, but then realized that it was serve me good. Real good. But what I didn't know is that it didn't work just for boys. It was for everyone. I could read the future, know the past and read minds. I could see what would happen and sense people's feelings. The cool thing was that no one knew, but my mother, and she used to her advantage. Every time she brought a man home, she asked me to search his mind. But even then it still didn't help her to find the love of her life.

Here I was sitting in class at my usual spot in the back of the room so no one would notice me. The bell rang. 'Silence everyone!' the teacher said as he walked in the room. Our class was small. We were only fifteen, we were in advance math. No one wanted this class but the nerds who wanted to go far in life. There were usually only fifteen desks; just enough for us, but today there was an extra one.

'I would like to introduce to you a new student, he comes directly from Mexico. Mr. Ethan Frost.' Said Mr. Thibault. And all of a sudden he walked in. There he was the cream of the crop. A god! I didn't even have the time to drop my jaw when my friend Justine closed it with a smart comment like always 'forget it. He's out of your league.' She whispered to me now, for one reason, the empty desk had been moved in front of me. And Ethan had stepped closer to me, well the desk, his desk.

I hadn't even noticed that my feet were on the chair in front of me. 'Excuse me? May I have this seat please?' he said looking at me with a nice smile. 'eu...eu...eu...well...ummm...'I said just before I was interrupted 'yes you may, she was just resting her legs.' She said as she pushed my feet off the chair. 'thank you.' He responded.

The class went on with no other problems. The bell rang and dismissed us. I hurried to put my books together and walked out of class, without looking I ran into something, or I should say someone. 'Hey! You could at least watch it! God...' I said as I bowed down to pick my books that had been knocked out of my hands. And then there he was next to me helping picking the papers that had fallen from my binder. 'sorry, I was just trying to find my way with the floor plan of the school.' He said to me as he we stood up in unison. 'I'm Ethan by the way' 'I know you're in my math class, which we just out of. I'm Haley.' I said. Wow talk about a good way to meet. 'Hey! You're the girl behind me in the class. Thanks for giving the leg rest to me.' He said. I blushed a little. I kept walking; I was going to be late to class. And that's when we separated. We didn't see each other for the rest of the day, till it was time to go home.

About a month ago I had finally bought my first car. I loved it. So, I was walking to it, when I saw him, he was in his car listening to music, alone. What the hell was he doing still here? Anyways I had opened the door to my wonderful 1995 Volkswagen. As always I had put my bag on passenger seat, and put the key in the ignition, but all of a sudden smoke started coming out of the front. 'what the hell!' I yelled. I ran out of the car and tried to open the hood. Key word tried. It wouldn't open and more smoke was coming out. 'unbelievable! I can't believe it!' my beautiful car was burning up right in front of me. 'need some help with that?' I jumped; he was standing right behind me with a grin on his face. I stepped to the side and gestured him to give it a try. And there he was Mr. smart pants. He had opened my hood and was now checking things around. 'your car is dead. It's good for the scrap yard.' He said to me as he turned to me. 'so what now? How do I get home, how do I come and go from school now?' I said. It was true; I had no way of going home now, and definitely no way of going to school. There were no buses, and my mother had no car, and no drivers licence. I was screwed. 'well for a start where do you live?' he asked. 'I live near the church on the fifth avenue road. I have no way of getting home.' I told him not to expect an answer. I lived to far away. 'well it's ok. As a matter of fact my car has a passenger seat, and I live on that street as well. So I guess I can give you a ride from now on. He said with a smirk. 'but...no...I don't need your sympathy Ethan.' It was true. I didn't need his help or even his sympathy. Well I did need help right now but not his sympathy. 'well...fine but only for today. And I'll pay your gas, it's the least I can do, thanks Ethan.' 'Hey no problem.' He responded as we walked to his car.

The ride was quiet. None of us talked. Till he parked in front of my house. 'well Haley, it was nice meeting you. And if you ever need something just ask. It would be nice to have a friend here.' He said looking out the windshield. 'don't worry about the friends part, you will find some and sooner than you think. You have everything working to your advantage. The jocks will soon invite you in to their 'Group'.' I said. It was true, he was hot, and muscular, and I am sure he plays sports. It was obvious, soon enough he was bound to have friends. 'Well I guess so.' He said. I opened the door and walked out. I turned just before stepping onto the porch and smiled and waved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

I walked into the house to find my mother getting ready for another of her dates. 'Who is he this time mom?' I asked. 'He a sailor. I think he's the one, I mean it. Do you think you could...?' 'Use my gift to see if he is? Fine but is the last time I'll do it. I'm tired of using it. I want to live a normal life, with mistakes.' I told her before walking to my room. I closed the door and threw my bag beside my desk.

I admit, my mother was a wonderful one. She gave me everything I needed, she provided for me and her without any difficulty. The only thing she lacked of was someone to really love her. I loved her, with all my heart. I laid on my bed facing the ceiling. Ethan was cute, and he was sweet. I was tired of using my gift to my advantage. I wanted to make mistakes, fall in love blind.

That night I decided to leave my gift behind and live my life normally. I didn't even have the time to use my gift for my mother, the guy never showed up. The next morning I would wake up and meet Ethan and ask for a ride. I had no choice, well yes but that was mine. I wanted to get to know him better, something about him was different. So that night I went to bed and dreamed about him. Our day and the options we had when we were in the car.

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Went to shower and got dressed. I didn't have time to eat, I had to hurry to catch up to Ethan for a ride. So I ran out the door so fast I didn't even notice my mother, if she was sleeping or not. There he was leaning on his car with shades on. Wow, what a hottie, the sun was gleaming on him, he was sparkling. He heard me walk up because now his head was turned to my direction with a huge grin. 'Why did you wait?' I asked, although I was hoping he was. 'I just had a feeling that you would come over and ask for a ride.' He said keeping the smile on his face.

We got into the car and drove off to school. When we got their heads turned. Who knew that the new kid I town would be driving around with a nobody. When I got out of the car I thanked him and hurried to get to my locker. We were not late but I had just enough time to get to my locker and straighten my things up when the bell rang. I had French first period. I walked to class slowly thinking about Ethan. I don't know why I was. I walked into class and sat at my usual spot. Katherine walked in. She was the most popular girl in school. The captain of the cheerleading team and she could get every guy she wanted. This time she was walking towards me. What now?

' Why hello there Haley. You know you look real pretty today, I bet it was for Ethan. All I can say is that you should watch out, he might be dangerous. Or I should say he should watch out. You're so clumsy that you might just stumble and kill the poor guy.' She said laughing once she saw that everyone was listening.

She was right, I was very clumsy. In gym I was the worst . Last year I had kicked the ball and made a girl bleed. She had to go to the hospital for stitches. I felt so bad that I couldn't come to school for a week. 'HEY! Leave the girl alone!' a voice said. I could recognize, it was Ethan. Why was he there? 'Well isn't it the new kid. You know, you are very cute for someone from Mexico. Why aren't we seeing each other yet?' she said with a smile. 'Well there's a good reason for that, you're just not my type.' I couldn't believe it, he had stood up to her and now she was boiling. She was about to say something when the bell rang and the teacher gave us the signal to sit down.

After class I hurried so I wouldn't have to face anyone. But then again I could see around me people starring. That was the reason why I hated to be seen. I always kept quiet. As I walked to my next class Justine ran up to me. We had English class together. This was my favourite class. I loved my class no one knew me that well but her and the teacher didn't care what we did as long as we wrote, which was ok with me. 'So, what's up with you and the new kid? I heard you guys made quite an entrance this morning.' She said looking at me with glaring eyes. 'He was just giving me a ride because my car let go yesterday, that's all.' It was true, he only gave me a ride, god why was everyone so worked up about it? 'Well people are saying he stood up to Katherine for you too.' She said. Well if I would of known that so many people talked about me like that then i would of refused. 'Well, it's not like I asked him to do it. I guess he's only being nice. I don't know, and I don't care. Honestly he is the least of my problems.' I responded. I really didn't care, right now my priority was my school and getting the internship for the summer in Europe. It sounded like fun. It was for a job in a magazine. The best magazine, ELLE Europe. 'well that's good, because according to everyone Katherine will try everything possible to get Ethan. And honestly forget about him. You are way out of his league, no offense but look at you, he's a god and your a nerd.' She said. It was okay i guess, i didn't really care, like i said all i wanted was to finish my year and get the internship.

French class finished. Lunch was like always except the fact that when me and Justine sat at our table, Ethan came to sit with us. He was really getting annoying. And again heads turned, followed by whispers and none-stop glares in my direction. I finally decided to give in, I opened my mind and heard everything people were thinking. Some called me a whore, others couldn't believe that he would rather hang out with nerds then the jocks. But the thought that caught me off guard me the most was Ethan's. He had a very distinct thought and now was the time to shut my mind off but there was only one problem, it wouldn't. So i heard everything he thought, he had very intelligent thoughts, first i heard his thoughts about what he wanted to do when he was older. He wanted to become a writer, like me. Then i heard what he thought about the school, the people and his new house. He was enjoying it, he loved it here but he missed his home, his friends and his family. He found the kids here weird. And then i finally got out of there. He was looking at me. Through out the whole lunch our he stayed with us, and we all stayed in silence, well i did. He and Justine talked about him and his life in general, i just listened. When the bell rang Justine ran off to her class while i went to my locker to get my Biology books.

As i walked to Biology Ethan came up and walked with me. I could see he was starring at me from the corner of his eyes. 'What class do you have next?' he asked. 'i have biology.' I responded. 'Nice! So do I! So, you were being very quiet at lunch. I'm guessing it was the whispers that bothered you. They bothered me, so did the stares. Why are people so mad about the fact that i talk to you? Are you like a psycho?' he said raising his eyebrow. ' I don't know. I'm more the quiet kind who stays in her corner and watches the action. And the psycho part , well your just going to have to judge for yourself, because honestly i don't think i am.' I said as we entered class. We all had our assigned seats, i always sat alone. No one wanted to sit beside clumsy, so the stool beside me was empty and the teacher assigned Ethan to it.

Class finished and school was finally over. I walked backed to my locker and got my bag. As i walked to the parking lot Justine ran up to me. 'Hey!' she said short of breath, 'So, you riding with Ethan again?' she said as she laughed. 'do i really have a choice. Its either that or walk two hours to go home.' I said discouraged. She gave up and said bye. I had finally arrived in the parking lot when i saw that Ethan was kindly waiting for me, leaning on the hood of his car. I didn't talk, i walked to the door and went into the car. He sat beside me and waited, for what i don't know. He finaly turned to me and stared at me. 'You know, im starting to think that you are psycho. You never talk. For example right now, you didn't even say hi to me, you just went in the car and waited for me.' He said. It was true. But it was the way i am. I would certainly not change for him. 'well thats the way i am. Im on the quiet side, more reserved. And i am definetly not going to change to make you think i am not psycho.' I said with an annoyed tone. For the rest of the ride we drove in silence. I think neither of us wanted to agrivate the other more than we were now.


End file.
